pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
File talk:Effin-irl.jpg
I would. --Frosty 17:31, 11 November 2008 (EST) :Which one? hahaha jk, but srs bsns yeah i would too. McTai (LVPoW) 17:33, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::I was talking about stealing that funky straw, I have no clue of what you are talking about. --Frosty 17:34, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::No U! But rly, that chick is bangin'. McTai (LVPoW) 17:36, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::Stop jacking off on pixels ' SazzyPooh 17:39, 11 November 2008 (EST)' :::::If i wanted to do that I wouldn't be on PvX McTai (LVPoW) 17:40, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::::I want a piece of that straw tbh. Look at how crazy wiggly it is. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:24, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::::I party hard, you can tell Effin Anal 17:52, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Also, i know you guys are talkin abotu me bein bangin ;) Effin Anal 17:53, 13 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::It's weird but the chick kinda looks like you (in the family-ralation-type way). - McTai 17:54, 13 November 2008 ::::::::::Everyone swears were related hahaha, but that would be incest and im not from alabama tbh. Effin Anal 17:56, 13 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::oo ok. haha, theres a kid from alabama i know who we all make fun of for... being from alabama. - McTai 17:57, 13 November 2008 ::::::::::::Not cause he can't keep his hands off his own family members? haha i was listening to the news and someone down south got arrested and charged for "illegal sexual activity" with his second ousin who he met at a family reunion. i lol'd Effin Anal 17:59, 13 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::hahahaha, yeah, i love ripping on the south. - McTai 18:00, 13 November 2008 ::::::::::::::Lucky bitch, getting to mve to britain ;) hahha oh well we party harder here. Effin Anal 18:01, 13 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::QFT. - McTai 18:02, 13 November 2008 :::::::::::::::: <3 Effin Anal 18:03, 13 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Canada parties hard tbh.... --''' Angel ' 18:09, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::Like where every day of the weekend and week you wake up naked with a hangover? obaby <3 Effin Anal 18:10, 13 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::You know it. --' Angel ' 18:12, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::Canada parties hard with the mooses and sarah palin imo - 'McTai 18:13, 13 November 2008''' :::::::::::::::::::::Don't be an idiot, Sarah Palin is from AMERICA --''' Angel ' 18:14, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, from alaska. Alaska is next to canada. - 'McTai 18:15, 13 November 2008''' :::::::::::::::::::::::Palin does not party with us. Her daughter parties with me though. --''' Angel ' 18:17, 13 November 2008 (EST) Are you the straw Effin? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:16, 13 November 2008 (EST) :If he is, those are very feminine hands. - 'McTai 18:17, 13 November 2008''' ::nope, i had a beer in each hand. the canadian way. Effin Anal 08:46, 15 November 2008 (EST) :::You can't see the straw's hands, no one knows WHAT the straw is doing. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:54, 15 November 2008 (EST) Drinking beer with a straw..................................................Ricky vantof 16:37, 17 January 2009 (EST) :The girl is holding the cup Ricky, no mention was made of what she is drinking. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:39, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::O I C Couldn't really tell. Also, I don't think she's cute, so QQ. Ricky vantof 16:41, 17 January 2009 (EST)